Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle
Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (alternately known as "JUMANJI 2") is a sequel to the original 1995 film. The story follows four high school students who discover "JUMANJI", which has reformed itself as a video game. Cast Official Site Meet the Avatars Xander= STRENGTHS: *Fearless *Speed *Climbing *Smouldering Intensity *Boomerang WEAKNESSES: *Generosity |-|Shelly= STRENGTHS: *Cartography *Archeology *Palaeontology WEAKNESSES: *Endurance |-|Mouse= STRENGTHS: *Cranial Assault *Expert Weapons Valet WEAKNESSES: *Cake *Strength *Speed |-|Ruby= STRENGTHS: *Karate *T'ai Chi *Jui-Jitsu *Dance Fighting WEAKNESSES: *Venom Parrish Treehouse 360 On the official website of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, browsers can view a 360-degree tour of Alan's Jungle Treehouse. Using the mouse to examine the Porch, Bedroom and Kitchen, browsers are given the optional mission to scan the treehouse to reach for six hidden items around the treehouse to view clips from the film and select the original "JUMANJI" board game's portraits for biographies of the four video game avatars. 'Treehouse items:' *1. Map of the Treehouse *2. Alan Parrish's Journal *3. Elephant Game Piece *4. Finbar's Binoculars *5. Seaplane's Margarita *6. Jewel (Hidden item) 'Portrait Biographies:' *(Porch) 1. Van Pelt: Spencer Gilpin = Dr. Smolder Bravestone *(Porch) 2. Rhinoceros: Anthony "Fridge" Johnson = Franklin "Mouse" Finbar *(Bedroom) 3. Monkey: Bethany Walker = Prof. Shelly Oberon *(Kitchen) 4. Elephant: Martha Kaply = Ruby Roundhouse Rhino Run Escape "JUMANJI" by running through fixed routes of randomised hazards and collect gems by pressing the keyboard arrows or touch screen to move left or right. The more levels the avatar progresses through, the faster the speed will become and hazards will be harder to avoid. Collecting powerups will enable the avatar to ride an Elephant for brief periods and render them invincible. Hazards: *Elephants *Rhinoceroses *Jaguars *Snakes *Motorcyclists *Lava *Vines Powerups: *Dr. Smolder Bravestone = Boomerang *Prof. Shelly Oberon = Map *Franklin "Mouse" Finbar = Pic-Axe *Ruby Roundhouse = Stereo Sequel Main Article: Jumanji: The Next Level On June 27th 2018, Dwayne Johnson release a teaser for a new "JUMANJI" movie, with the tagline "The game is not over." The film was titled Jumanji: The Next Level, and was released on December 13th, 2019. https://www.facebook.com/DwayneJohnson/videos/10156826774914384/l Video Game Main Article: Jumanji: The Video Game In 2019, Jumanji: The Video Game was announced for release later in the year. It features the in-game avatar from Welcome to the Jungle as playable characters. Trivia *Out of respect to the late Robin Williams, his character Alan Parrish from the original movie is referenced, showing a shelter he built and lived in during his 26-year imprisonment in "JUMANJI". Also, one of the game's clues is an Elephant idol that resembles the old game board elephant token which Alan used in the 1995 film. **When "JUMANJI" is taken to the Vreeke House, the film's score includes a snippet of the 1995 film's "menacing child's play" score. This can be seen as a respectful tribute to the late James Horner who composed the original film's score. *Just like it's 1995 predecessor, as the film credits draw to a close, "JUMANJI" drumbeats can be heard, indicating that the game will return to be played again. *The film's composer, Henry Jackman composed the soundtrack for the game Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. A poster for the game can be seen in Spencer's room. *Despite playing teens in the movie, three of the actors are actually all grown up. **Alex Wolff and Madison Iseman each became a full-fledged adult, months before the film was released. **Ser'Darius Blain (born on March 10, 1987) was 8 when the original came out, 30 when this film premiered in theaters, and was 31 when it was released on home video. **Morgan Turner is the only natural teenager who worked on the film. *This is the last Jumanji film to include the 1967 MPAA logo in the end credits; the following sequel would eventually include the 2019 MPA logo in the end credits. References External links *http://www.jumanjimovie.com/site/ *http://www.jumanji360.com *http://www.jumanjimovie.com/rhinorun/ Category:Media Category:Movies